Invierno Caliente
by Naomi-chian
Summary: Otro invierno más caía a Magnolia. Los copos de nieve caían y Lucy era la más entusiasmada en estas épocas de cambio de estación. Un poco de diversión, siempre puede traer sus consecuencias. T por malos pensamientos  ?


_**Invierno Caliente**_

_**Por**_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no son mios, son de Hiro Mashima-sama<p>

* * *

><p>Odiaba y amaba el invierno.<p>

Siempre que veía caer la espesa nieve desde la ventana, salía corriendo como si de una niña se tratara. Sin embargo esa vez fue diferente, su ansiedad por jugar con la nieve la llevo a salir sin un abrigo que la cubriera del cruel frio. Sin embargo los escalofríos que sintió su espalda, poco le importo. Se encontró con Wendy y Charle, con quienes hicieron un muñeco de nieve.

Un estornudo la alerto, pero ella volvió a ignorar las advertencias que le daba su cuerpo. Se encontraron con Gray y Jubia, quienes entre todos realizaron una guerra de nieves. Ella reía y se divertía. Su equipo – Ella, Wendy y Charle – tenían la desventaja. Wendy era un caso perdido para hacer bolas de nieves. Cuando pensó que no haría oportunidad de ganar, su salvador apareció. Natsu Dragneel. Con una gran habilidad logro hacer como 100 bolas de nieve en 2 minutos, aunque claro, el 20% terminaban derretidas.

Con la llegada de Natsu, su victoria estaba proclamada. Sin embargo Gray no se dio por vencido. Uso su técnica **_Ice Maker: Cannon _**y en vez de disparar la ráfaga glacial, salió una gigantesca bola de nieve. Natsu, por su gran agilidad, logro esquivarlo. Pero Lucy no corrió con la misma suerte. La gran bola de nieve la atrapo. Todos fueron a verificar si Lucy estaba bien, pero lo único que salió fue su cabeza y otro estornudo más. Que también fue ignorado.

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Atiu! – estornudo Lucy

Natsu y Happy comenzaron a reírse, la manera en que Lucy estornudaba era tan graciosa.

-Que malos son – les dijo Lucy con la nariz roja, por tanto sonársela

-Es que normalmente las personas estornudan con un gran ¡Achus! pero tú haces ¡Atiu!

Lucy se tapo la cabeza con sus frazadas. Si su rostro estaba sonrojado por la fiebre, ahora estaba mucho más por la vergüenza.

-Si vinieron a fastidiarme, mejor váyanse

-Es que nos sentimos un poco responsables, por lo que te paso

-¡Aye!

Lucy se quito la frazada hasta la nariz. Ambos la miraban con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Y qué piensan hacer?

-¡Te cuidaremos, Aye!

Lucy no creía lo que sus amigos decían.

-¿Lo dicen en serio?

-¡Aye!

-Como en Hanami no pudimos ayudarte mucho – dijo Natsu - ¡Esta vez sí que lo haremos!

Lucy sonrió bajo las sabanas. Tenía grandes amigos que se preocupaban por ella.

-¡Claro, eso sí! – Exclamo Natsu - ¡Luego tendrás que jugar con nosotros!

-.-.-.-.-

-¡No quiero! – grito mientras se movía hacia otro lado de la cama

-Mirajane dijo que te lo tomes – dijo Happy con el jarabe y una cuchara entre sus patas

-¿Dónde está Wendy?

-Esta de misión – le respondió Natsu – tomate el maldito jarabe

-¡Ni muerta!

-¡Que te lo tomes! - insistió Natsu

-¡No! – dijo y se tapo con la frazada

Natsu aguanto la tentación de quemar la frazada de la muchacha. No obstante si tiro de la frazada hacia el suelo.

-Te lo vas a tomar si o si – le dijo con una mirada aterradora Natsu

El cuerpo de Lucy comenzó a temblar y no exactamente eran los escalofríos.

-Natsu está molesto ¡Aye!

-¡Esa cosa sabe horrible!

-¡Como puedes saberlo!

-¡Si no me crees, pruébalo! – lo reto

-¡Por supuesto que lo hare!

Natsu le arrebato el jarabe de las patas a Happy y lo puso en la cuchara. Rápidamente se lo coloco a la boca y mantuvo un momento la cuchara en su boca. Su cara comenzó a ponerse roja y cada vez tenía una expresión más rara.

-¡Pero qué demonios es esto! – dijo mientras escupía la cuchara

-No debe ser tan malo – dijo Happy mientras le daba un sorbo de la misma botella, dando el mismo resultado que en Natsu

-¡Ven se los dije!

-¡Mira quiere envenenar a Lucy! – exclamo Happy

-Etto… no creo que haya sido esa su intención…

-.-.-.-.-

Happy había ido a comer algo, o mejor dicho, su ración de pescado en el gremio. Natsu se había quedado a cuidar de Lucy. Ella le había dicho que en su encimera podría encontrar algunas raciones de ramen instantáneo. No hubo necesidad de mencionarle como calentarlo, con una mano ya se había encargado de calentarla.

-¿Estas segura que no quieres? – le pregunto Natsu, mientras se metía un montón de fideos a la boca

-No tengo hambre

-Vamos Lucy, debes comer algo – dijo mientras le ponía su ramen muy cerca de su rostro

Lucy noto como el delicioso aroma del ramen invadía sus fosas nasales. Sintió su estomago rugir. Lo suficiente para que Natsu lo escuchara.

-¡Ves si tienes hambre! – Exclamo Natsu – Espérame, ahorita te traigo un poco de ramen

Una vez que Natsu le trajo un plato de ramen listo y caliente, se sentó en su cama y comenzó a comer.

-Hace más frio o me parece – dijo Lucy al acabar su plato de ramen y se abrazaba ella misma

-¿En serio? – Pregunto Natsu – Yo noto igual el clima

Natsu se acerco a Lucy y la observo. A pesar de haber comido algo caliente, su rostro estaba pálido. Tomo sus manos y estas estaban frías como el hielo.

-¡Pareces un cubo de hielo!

Natsu quito el plato y acomodo a Lucy nuevamente en su cama, tapándola con todas las frazadas que encontrara. Sin embargo ella seguía temblando.

-Rayos, ¿Dónde se habrá metido Happy?

-.-.-.-.-

En el gremio, Happy se encontraba rodeado de esqueletos de peces y con una gran panza.

-Happy – lo llamo Erza - ¿Y Natsu?

Lanzando un suspiro de satisfacción, el gato azul miro a Titania.

-Está en casa de Lucy – le contesto – Lucy está enferma y Natsu y yo la estamos cuidando

-¿Estamos? – Dijo Titania – Yo te veo aquí comiendo

-¡A-Aye! – dijo y saco sus alas para regresar a casa de Lucy

-Para asegurarme, te acompañare – le dijo – Quiero saber cómo esta Lucy

-¿Van a casa de Lucy? – Pregunto Gray – Yo también voy

-Si Gray – sama va a la casa de Lucy, Jubia también va

De este modo, todos se dirigieron a la casa de Lucy. Pero de lo que no se esperaban era que una sorpresa los esperaba.

-.-.-.-.-

-Estas muy caliente – escucharon detrás de la puerta

-Es normal – dijo

-¡Kya, tampoco te aproveches!

-Lo siento es que estaba algo incomodo

Los cuatro curiosos estaban pegados a la puerta de la residencia de la maga estelar. Desde que llegaron habían escuchado una conversación, algo _extraña._

-Nunca pensé que tuvieran esa relación – dijo Gray

-Eso significa que ya no podre dormir junto a Natsu – dijo Happy

-Creo que lo mejor será irnos – dijo Erza

-Mis noches calientitas – lamentaba Happy

Gray cargo a Jubia, que se desmayo desde que comenzó a escuchar la conversación, y Erza tomo a Happy y se marcharon de ahí.

-.-.-.-.-

Lo que realmente había sucedido es que ha Natsu se le había ocurrido la idea de meterse en la cama de Lucy para abrigarla. Ya que como todos sabían, la tenia calor para dar y regalar.

Al principio Lucy fue tímida, no siempre se metía un chico a su cama y le brindaba calor. Natsu la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a él. El sonrojo de Lucy se hizo visible, pero lo oculto en el pecho del muchacho.

-Estas muy caliente

-Es normal

Lucy dejo de lado su timidez y se apego más a él. No obstante, Natsu estaba algo incomodo, su brazo comenzaba a entumecerse, por lo que lo movió, rozando un poco su muslo.

-¡Kya, tampoco te aproveches! – le grito al sentir como rozaba su muslo y alejándose un poco de el

-Lo siento es que estaba algo incomodo

Natsu volvió a apegar a Lucy contra él. Sin que ninguno se diese cuenta, ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente, todo el gremio se había enterrado que Natsu y Lucy habían pasado la noche, pero no exactamente como amigos. El rumor se extendió por toda Magnolia. La pobre de Lucy –ya recuperada por los cuidados de sus amigos – tuvo que explicar varias veces que aquel odioso rumor no era cierto. No obstante, a Natsu poco le importo.

* * *

><p>De acuerdo digamoslo que este esta inspirado en mi situacion actual y tambien por el capi nuevo de Fairy Tail<p>

(He de comentar que **DETESTO** el nuevo opening. No me agrada mucho Lissana y esa ultima escena casi me muero)

En estos momentos estoy enfermita, sabiendo que ya estamos en temporada de frio, yo con mi ventilador prendido y durmiendo tambien con el.

Y pues trajo sus consecuencias, no pude rendir correctamente mi examen, aunque aprobe. Sin embargo tamien trajo sus uenas oportunidades.

Mi madre preocupada por mi salud, no me mando a la universidad, por lo que estube en reposo todo el santo dia, algo que realmente me disgusta.

Asi que comence a escribir y salio esto.

Okey he de admitir que este me costo mucho mas que **_Saboreame, _**creo que es debido a que agrege a Erza, Gray, Juvia y Happy.

Y manejar personajes, con distintas personalidades creo que fue lo complicado. Pero realmente me gusto mucho como quedo.

Aunque como siempre el final me disgusto. Un nuevo vicio ha comenzado y ya tengo varias ideas para Fairy Tail.

**¡VAMOS LECTORES QUE FAIRY TAIL NECESITA DE MAS FICS!**

**Naomi-chian**


End file.
